


These broken wings were meant to fly

by LouisInLace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dont read if youre sensitive to drugs and stuff like that, Harry always tops ok, Harry is a bad ass, Harry sells weed, Louis buys the weed, Louis in Lace, Louis is innocent and cute, Louis will always wear lace, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe assbabies, harry tops, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisInLace/pseuds/LouisInLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a public school kid, Louis Tomlinson is a private school boy, and Louis wants to buy weed from Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely different to what I normally write, and I don't even know what made me write this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Louis was so nervous. He didn't know this guy, and after all he _dealt drugs_ so he probably isn't the nicest guy he has ever met. His palms were sweating as he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He hears a car screech around the corner, and leans back against the wall. _Should I have chosen a public place? What if he murders me? What if someone else murders me?_ Thoughts raced through his head at a millions miles a second, until finally a red car pulled around the corner and came to an abrupt stop.

"What are you doing here? I have business to do kid, get out of the way." A tall boy with dark black sunglasses that covered his eyes emerged from the vehicle and slammed the door shut. He was wearing an old pair of tracksuit pants with holes in the front and a plaid button up shirt. He had _huge_ black converse on his feet, and a bandana pulling back his unruly hair. 

"I-I guess I am your business?" Louis took a step closer to the and extended his hand to shake the other mans hand. "I'm Louis T-"

"Shhh! God how old are you? Don't tell me your full name you dickhead!" The man turned around and opened the door to his car.

"Where are you going?" Louis had a sudden burst of courage, because hey, the guy was probably going to come and murder him anyway.

"Are you joking? I'm not selling drugs to you! How old are you? Like 14? 15?" He shut the door to his car and moved closer to Louis. Louis was scared to answer the question in fear that it was either rhetorical, or the man didn't want to know the answer. 

"I'm seventeen." Louis said, curiosity got the better of him as he waited for the man to respond.

"Really?" The man raised an eyebrow and gave Louis a strange look, "You're so...small." His expression didn't change as he spoke.

"Uh yeah I guess." Louis could feel the mans eyes on him but he continued to look a the ground.

Moments passed and Louis was unsure of what to do. Should he try and make a break for it? This guy has way longer legs and could probably catch him. What was this guys problem anyway? Why doesn't he stop staring? Louis had a right mind to confront him and ask him what the hell his problem was but "So whats your name?" came out instead.

The mans stare didn't change at all.

"Okay..um, so whats happening..." Louis trailed off, making gestures between them both and the man glared at him.

The man made a quick move to grab something out of his pocket and Louis, assuming the worst, turned on his heels to run. The man grabbed Louis by the shoulder and pulled him back before he could get too far.

"Do you want your weed or not? " Louis could tell the man was getting irritated so he quickly nodded his head and reached into his pocket for the money, even though honestly, the last thing in the world that he wanted to do was have connections with this guy. 

"How much is one?" Louis asks, timidly.

"One what? Ounce?" The man says, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Um is that a lot? I've never done this before and I-"

"Yeah whatever. One ounce is $90." The man rolls his eyes.

"Okay I'll have one please."

The man gives Louis the bag, with the tiny mesh of leaves inside. Louis hands him the money and stuffs the bag into his pocket. 

"Would it be stupid if...if i asked what to do with it?" Louis looked down at the ground.

The man snorted. "Google it."

He turned to walk back to his car, and Louis called out, "I didn't catch your name!" And as soon as he said it he regretted it.

"Why would I tell you my name? You're nobody and I didn't care enough to remember yours. We are done and we will never meet again."

"Whatever. Tool." Louis said under his breath.

 

***************

 

Days pass and the weed it irritating Louis more and more each hour. Should I just do it? Smoke it? He decides to head to google and see what it says. 

Most of the posts say 'Just Smoke it' so Louis gives up and decides its time to call Zayn. He knows that Zayn will just laugh at him, hence why he was avoiding calling him previously, but he has to resort to his last option.

"Hey Lou-boo! Whats up?" Zayn answers after a few rings.

"Not much Z, can you come over?" Louis hope he doesn't sound too nervous.

"Yeah are you okay? I'll leave now." Zayn hangs up without waiting for Louis' reply.

Ten minutes later Zayn is walking through Louis' back door. He doesn't even knock or come around the front because they are so close that this is practically Zayn's second home.

"Whats up Lou?" he asks, attempting to study Louis' face for clues.

"Um, this may sound a little weird, but do you want to take some weed with me? Louis asks and looks at his feet. Zayn bursts out into laughter. His eyes are watering and as he catches his breath he looks at Louis and realises that he is serious.

"Louis you don't "take" weed, and why do you want me to do it with you? Did you buy some?" He asks.

Louis replies with yeah and gets the bag out of his drawer.

"Woah. Who did you get this from?" Zayn asks curiously.

"Dunno. Guy wouldn't tell me his name."

"What did he look like?"

"He was tall and he had lots of hair. He drove a red car." Louis replies, trying to to sound scared at the thought of the man.

"Ohh! Harry!" Zayn exclaims, "Isn't he the best?"

Louis looks up at Zayn, his eyes wide with shock, "NO! Zayn he almost beat me up!"

"Ha! Harry couldn't hurt a fly! He just wants you to think that he is tough."

"I dunno Z, I wouldn't mess with a druglord like him."

"Druglord? Louis are you kidding? Harry couldn't be lower in drug dealing than he is! There are at least 5 people higher than him. He just does it to earn a bit of extra money."

"Oh." Louis says so quiet that he almost didn't hear it himself. "So should we do it?"

"Yeah man, if you want." Zayn says. Louis knows that Zayn was itching to do it, but didn't want to rush Louis into it.

"Okay, so like, I don't really know what to do? Do I just smoke it like that?" Louis looked at the bag.

"I'll tell you what...I'll take this and use it, and we can smoke my already rolled joints, okay Lou?" Louis agreed even though he didn't know what Zayn was saying. He knew that his parents wouldn't be home for hours, they were both Lawyers and worked late, so the pair made their way through Louis ensuite into the most ventilated part of the bathroom.

"Lydia! Lydia?" Louis called out for their maid who was normally here on Wednesdays, but may have gone to the shops or something. Louis knew she wouldn't tell, because he has caught her going through his mothers jewellery before and they have an unspoken pact of silence.

"So, light it up!" Louis said, keen to try it.

Zayn pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the joint that was dangling from his mouth. He breathed in the smoke and let it seep out of his mouth. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and the bliss of letting go and forgetting overtook him. Louis grabbed the joint and tried to copy zayn. He choked and coughed a bit, but was okay. He started to feel the buzz. His thoughts and worries drifted from his mind and for some reason all he could think of was clouds. After the boys had finished their joint, they sat on the marble floor of Louis bathroom.

Louis got up after a few minutes and turned the fan on. They made their way back to Louis' room and he said one word. _Wow_.

 

***************

 

Harry was so angry. He was so mad. he was _Livid_. 

He unlocked the door to his rundown house, built decades ago,  slamming it as he stormed through to his room. Stepping over the clothes scattered on the floor, he plugged his phone into his dock and turned the volume up, until he couldn't hear his thoughts anymore. He ignored angry calls from his dad and pulled the cigarette from behind his ear. 

He lit the end and began to inhale the smoke. He went through the stick fast and decided it wasn't enough. He pulled a joint from his bedside table and threw the knob that came off, as he opened the drawer, on the floor. 

"Fuck!" He yelled as he threw the closest object to him at the wall in front of him. He lit the joint and continued to smoke away, again ignoring yells from his dad about him being useless, and to stop smoking weed in his house. _This was it_ , he thought. He is done living here. He had enough money to move out for at least a year and after that his stupid dad would have probably drunk himself to death, so he would sell this shithole and buy a nice house. Where could he move to? Liverpool sounds good, although he may need more money for that. Being anywhere but Bradford would be perfect.

He lit another joint and let his worries fade away as he cracked open another bottle of vodka, and waited until he didn't feel anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry that it has taken me ages to update, but stuff is going on blah blah
> 
> Enjoy!

The next time that they meet, it isn't on purpose. Louis pulled into a parking spot, and turned his car off. He pulled out his phone and looked at the list that his mother had given him. Walking into the shops, he was still looking at his phone, thumbs quickly tapping a reply to Zayn's message. Before he could look up, he was walking straight into a stack of oranges.

"Are you okay?" A deep voice asked.

Louis looked up and oh... Before he could reply Harry had [turned and left](http://weheartit.com/entry/131386395/tag/harry%20styles%20gif?context_user=Simpleway_tobecrazy). "Harry!" Louis called out after him, but he was already gone. Louis walked up and down all of the aisles, but Harry had already gone. Louis decided to text Zayn, telling him about who he just saw.

Hey Z! Guess who I just saw!! ;)

Zayn didn't reply until Louis was home, saying that he was busy with homework, but Louis knew he was out with whatever girl he was seeing at the moment.

Who Loubear?

Louis smiled at Zayn's nickname for him, and typed a quick reply before heading downstairs for dinner.

**********

Louis couldn't stop thinking about him. He didn't even know why. Its not like he was attractive or even particularly  _nice_ to Louis. He tried to keep his mind from thinking of Harry by trying to finish the song that he was working on. He was sitting in his recording studio, pencil in his hand, and hundreds of white sheets of paper sitting in his overflowing bin. Nothing was coming to his head, except for the almost fluorescent green of Harry's eyes. He gave up and made his way back to his room. 

Lying in his bed, Louis still couldn't forget Harry, and let his mind wonder to the thought of what Harry's lips would feel like on his.  _No. Harry is a drug dealer. You do not want to get involved._ Louis tried to make himself believe that Harry was bad news for him, but he couldn't help that Harry's image was permanently etched into his mind. He hadn't felt like this before. He barely even knew Harry, yet a part of him wanted to know more, wanted to know his story, his favourite song, what makes him laugh, what makes him cry...

 

Louis grabbed his phone and went to the contact labelled 'D', standing for drugs of course. Louis should probably change the display name, now that he knows its Harry. His finger hovered over the call button, before he decided to go with a message instead.

 

Hi Harry! Its Louis, Could we meet up soon? He decided this would be a good message, hopefully he didn't sound too overenthusiastic.

 

Who? Do I know you? Louis heart sank as he looked at the message that lit up his screen. Of course Harry knows him, right? How could he forget?

Louis sighed and realised that he didn't know the first thing about Harry. He didn't even know his last name, or if he was gay. His heart felt heavy, pounding in his chest and he realised how ridiculous he was being. Why would Harry even remember him? He was nothing special. If his family wasn't important no one would give a shit about him. Except Zayn. 

 

Louis got out of bed an headed for the shower, hoping the hot steam would clear his mind as he procrastinated replying to Harry. What would he even say? Steam filled the room, and Louis inhaled deeply. His head felt light and his body felt warm. He stepped into the hot shower and relaxed all his muscles as he lathered a loofah with Lotus Flower body wash.

 

After his shower his mind felt clean and refreshed. He walked through the doors, naked, towards his dresser. He pulled open the wooden handle and slipped his hand inside. He felt the sort material between his thumb and pointer finger, imagining the lacy fabric stretched over his ass. As he grabbed the pair of [panties](https://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/cheekies-and-cheekinis/allover-lace-mini-cheekster-panty-pink?ProductID=197070&CatalogueType=OLS) out of the drawer, he felt his cock harden slightly. He slipped the underwear over his legs, savouring the feel of the lace on his thighs. He walked back over to his bed and pulled the sheets over his body, exposing only his head. He let out a breath and rolled onto his side, trying to sleep. 

 

Half an hour later, and Louis was not asleep. He was still thinking of Harry and his cock was getting harder and harder. Louis heard a slight tap, followed by another, then another, and shortly after a while sequence of taps. He stood up, wrapping his silky [robe](https://www.victoriassecret.com/sleepwear/lingerie/kimono-very-sexy?ProductID=201584&CatalogueType=OLS) around his small frame, and made his way to the window, grabbing the string that drew the curtains. He peered stepped out onto the balcony, glasses fogging slightly from the cool Autumn night.

"Ow!" A sharp object his his cheek, and he knew someone was out here, who wanted his attention. He hoped that they couldn't see his semi. Or the pink stripes on his robe.

"Who is out there?" He took his glasses off, and wiped them on the hem of his robe.

"Its Harry." Louis looked around and saw Harry, his green eyes glowing like cats eyes. 

"Oh. Why are you here? I thought you didn't remember me?" Louis asked, turning to look back in his room, to see if there was a pair of pants lying around, hoping that the wind wont blow his gown up. 

"You said you wanted to see me." Harry shrugged.

"Uh no? I um," Louis started to say, unsure of where he was heading, "wanted to buy more weed?" 

"Figured, thats why I bought some." Harry pulled a plastic bag out of his jacket. "So..."

"How did you even know where I lived? You can't be here Harry! If one of my parents came out and saw you..."

"Louis, I think they would be more concerned about your pink, silk robe. Now do you want some or not?" Harry was getting impatient, and Louis was glad that it was night so he couldn't see the blush that rapidly spread across his cheeks.

"I don't have cash with me right now. Let me go inside and get some." Louis turned quickly and went back into his room. He frantically looked around for some pants, spotting some by the corned of his lounge. He made his way over and bent over to pull them up-

"Oh god, jesus Louis! Are you wearing women's underwear?" Harry was inside his room, and Louis wished that a hole would open and swallow him . 

"Umm..I..." Louis struggled to reply, his voice failing him as he realised that his wallet was in his recording studio. What should he do? Leave Harry here while he got his wallet? What if someone came in? Maybe Harry would take an IOU?

"Do you have the money Louis?" Harry was getting annoyed. He obviously knew that Louis couldn't find his wallet, but continued to provoke him.

"My wallet is in the other room, I can get it if you want me to..." Louis trailed off.

Harry sighed. "Louis, you aren't getting anything until you pay me, so unless you don't want the weed then yeah, you better get your wallet."

"Okay, I'll go and get it.

Harry watched as Louis left. He looked around the room, Louis walls were painted blue, much like Harry's, but Louis room was massive. Possibly the size of Harry's whole house. Why does he need a kitchen in his room? Harry eyes a door labelled 'Kitchen'. Harry couldn't help himself but wonder, why was Louis wearing women's underwear? Did he have more? Who was he wearing it for? Harry peered around the room and his eyes landed on the dresser. 

He headed over to it and peered inside. Inside, there were rows and rows of neatly folded lacy panties, Red, blue, green, pink, yellow, orange, leopard print..the list went on. Harry was sure that Louis was still in another room, but before he could shut the drawer and move away, Louis entered the room, and froze in the doorway.

"Harry!" Louis yelled. "What the hell are you doing!?" Louis moved towards him and slammed the drawer shut.

Harry looked down at the tiny boy, and imagined him in all the different coloured panties. He felt himself harden in his boxers. 

"Heres your money. Give me my weed and get the fuck out." Louis spat at Harry. Harry continued staring at Louis, and before he knew it he stepped forward, cupping the smaller mans cheeks in his hands. 

"Harry what are you..." Louis was cut off by Harry's soft lips touching his and okay, they felt better than Louis imagined.

Harry pushed Louis up against the wall, and pressed his towering frame onto the smaller boys body. Louis was also semi-hard and Harry was getting more turned on. He slipped his hand inside Louis pants and moved it around the back, gripping his ass. Louis moaned into Harry's mouth and Harry pushed against him harder.

Louis pulled away, "Harry, I can't..."

Harry nodded, pulled the weed out of his pocket, place it on the dresser, and turned to leave.

"Don't you want me to pay you Harry?" Louis reached over for his wallet, but Harry shook his head.

"I've got this one, Lou." And with that he left, leaving Louis to take care of his no bulging erection. 

Louis made his way back to bed, slipping off the grey track suit pants he pulled on before. He tugged a few times on his cock, before reaching into his left bedside table to grab the lube. He felt around in the drawer, patience wearing thin, as his fingers sifted through the random assortment of items. Finally he found the small, smooth bottle. He poped the cap, coating his fingers with the thick liquid, and rolle over into his side, moving his panties sideways and rubbing his index finger around his rim. Slowly he pushed one finger in, knuckle by knuckle, until it was completely inside himself. He pulled the finger out, pumping it as he felt his breathing become uneven and his forehead become sweaty. He added another finger and pumped both of the inside himself, curving them at the right moment, so they his his spot. With his other free hand he tugged at his fully erect cock. Soon he was coming in hot spurts all over his hand and after a few minutes of lying in his bed, covered in come and sweat, he decided it was time for another shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't undated in ages, but I've had exams and I went skydiving in Queensland soo...

Louis didn't know whether he woke up in the morning dreaming last night, or if it actually happened. He looked at his alarm clock and sighed. No one should be forced to get up this early to go to school.

He forced himself out of bed and turned on the shower. He ignored the fan and let the room fill up with hot steam. He lathered his hair with shampoo and let the water run down his back. When he stepped out of the shower, he wrapped himself in his blue fluffy robe and made his way downstairs to the main kitchen. Lydia was cooking his french toast which he gratefully took and ate, along with a glass of orange juice.

When he returned up stairs, his uniform was neatly folded onto his bed, his shirt and pants ironed and his shoes having been polished. Louis felt refreshed, until he saw the joint on his dresser. He immediately started to panic. What is Lydia had seen it? What if someone else had seen it? Louis was starting to breathe quickly and shallowly. His head felt faint and everything went black.

 

**********

Harry slammed his phone down as the alarm went off. He rolled over and groaned. Fuck. He remembered last night and was immediately annoyed. Why the hell did he go and see Louis? What was his problem?

He dragged himself out of his single bed, almost tripping over days worth of unclean clothes, and left his room to get something to eat. He grabbed a banana and went to the bathroom. He turned on his shower and sighed at the cold water. Angry at his dad for not paying the gas bill again, he tied his hair up and went back to his room to get changed. Once he was dressed for school, he put his headphones in, and walked a short distance to the bus stop. Today was going to be a long day.  
**********

Louis woke up to a pounding noise. He looked up to see Zayn's face hovering above his own, and Lydia's frantic expression as she talked quietly on the phone with someone. Presumably his mother. Louis sat up and felt like his head was going to explode. What happened?

Zayn crouched down and put his hand on Louis shoulder and gave him a sad smile. It was then that he knew he had a panic attack and his head quickly whipped his head around to see if the joint was still on his bedside table. Zayn gave him a quick smile and tapped on the pocket of his jeans. Louis was so grateful to have a friend that understood him so well.

"Um..Lydia..can we, um, have a minute please?" Louis didn't make eye contact with her as she left the room, still talking on the phone.

"Zayn I saw Harry last night..." Louis started to say, but Zayn cut him off.

"I know Louis." Zayn gave him a sad smile.

"He gave me more, um, weed but he didn't like make me pay or anything," Louis was whispering, "I'm not sure..."

"Harry isn't a good person Louis, you need to be careful."

"But...he kissed me Zayn."

"You should take the day off Lou, I'll come see you later." Zayn kissed his cheek, and left.

**********

When Harry got to school, he met up with Liam outside the gates. When the bell rang they made their way to homeroom. Younger kids moved out of Harrys way as he walked between the buildings, no one but his friends daring to make eye contact with him. He couldn't stay here. It was irritating him more and more as people moved away from him. The thing about his school was that there was a hierarchy. The smaller and less dangerous you were, the lower down the list you were. Himself, being know as 'the kid who sells weed', was almost at the top of the list, only being surpassed by a kid who dealt "hardcore" drugs.

The other thing about his school was that because it was public, and they paid no fees, none of the teachers gave a shit about the kids and Harry could leave without anyone noticing. So he did just that. After his name got ticked off the role, instead of going to his next class he headed into the city. He didn't know what he was going to do there, but anywhere was better than here.

He waited for the bus to come, and listened to music. His ears filled with the pounding noise and he felt as though his mind had drifted away. He lit a cigarette and his thoughts, once again, turned to Louis. As soon as the bus arrived, he turned away and started the long walk to Louis' house. _What am I doing? Louis probably isn't home._ His head told him to turn around and get back onto the bus, but he knew he wanted to see Louis.

Forty minutes later, and Harry was on Louis street. _Should i text him?_ Harry seriously considered turning around and going somewhere else. He lit another cigarette, and slowly made his way to Louis house, where he found not only a rope hanging from Louis window, but a slightly stressed Louis hanging from this rope. 

"Louis what the hell are you doing?" Harry yelled, running over.

"Harry I'm fine, please just move out of the way so I can jump down." Louis said his voice breaking.

"Louis, you can't jump from there. Whats wrong with the doors?" Harry was concerned but didn't let it show in his voice.

"I'm not supposed to be leaving, Harry, but I needed to get out of the house." Louis was about to fall, and Harry was starting to worry.

"Louis, do you need me to help you?" 

"No! I'm fine, please just move out of the way so I can get down!" Louis was extremely irritated, but also frightened.

"Louis, I can probably reach you from here, do you want me to help you or not?" Harry was becoming impatient, but was still so worried that they other boy would fall and hurt himself.

"Yes please Harry..." Louis sighed an trailed off.

Harry reached up and grabbed Louis ankles, telling him to lower himself down the rope further, Louis complied and Harry grabbed his thighs, sitting each leg on each of his shoulders. Louis was now on Harry's shoulders, and Harry was enjoying it a bit too much. Harry walked over to a bench and let Louis hop off, and stand next to him. Harry never realised it but Louis was _[so small](http://weheartit.com/entry/79855397/tag/larry%20height%20difference?context_user=xxMarleenx) _ compared to him. Harry didn't mind.

"Uh thanks," Louis looked away shyly, "but why are you here?"

"I was just in the neighbourhood, y'know, and I thought I would see what you were up to." Harry looked at Louis and tried to search his face for clues of his response, but Louis was deadpan.

"Oh." Louis said and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Harry walked after him, quickly catching up.

"I don't know, get something to drink I guess."

"But its eleven in the morning..." 

"I guess I'm going to smoke some weed then," Louis turned away from Harry and continued walking down the street, "Are you coming Harry?"

***********

Harry followed, but kept his distance. He didn't know where they were going and they had been walking for almost an hour. 

"Louis, where the fuck are we going?" Harry was becoming impatient and didn't like that Louis was taking him somewhere unknown.

"Just wait Harry." Louis didn't even turn around until he heard Harry's footsteps stop.

"Louis, I'm leaving." And Harry turned around, about to leave.

"No! I mean, nah...you should stay for a bit." Louis was trying his hardest not to seem clingy.

"Why should I stay? I have things to do Louis." Harry turned around and walked away.

"Please." Louis walked after Harry and grabbed his hand.

"Don't fucking touch me. I don't want to spend my day hanging around a loser like you." Harry walked faster, knowing Louis would have to run to catch up to him.

But he didn't. Louis just turned the other way and continued walking.

**********

Louis arrived at the bench, and sat down. From here he felt free. He could see all of the rolling hills on the countryside, as well as the lake that reflected the sun. He pulled out a lighter and put the joint between his lips. His lips felt like they were burning, the rolled paper and smokey flavour reminding him of Harry's lips and their kiss. As he inhaled the smoke, he felt his shoulders become lighter and his worries drifted out of his mind. He couldn't help but laugh at himself, at how much this week had changed his life, and how happy he felt about the world.

Once the joint was finished, and Louis had come down from his high, he was too tired to stay out. He turned around and saw a white car parked on the street. What if its the police? Louis laughed. Why was he laughing? What if the police were actually after him and what if he went to jail and had to spend the rest of his life there? Louis stomach rumbled. He was so hungry. He decided to walked the other way, but the car followed him. _What the fuck?_

Harry got out of the car and walked over to Louis, who sat down on the wet grass. Louis looked up at Harry who rolled his eyes and sat next to him.

"Louis?" Harry was so quiet.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know, I'm just really tired and really really hungry."

"Do you want to get some food?" Harry sighed.

"Yeah."

**********

The car ride was silent as Harry drove then to the local deli. Harry bought two burgers and a chocolate milkshake for Louis. They ate their food in silence and returned back to Harry's car. Louis put on his seatbelt, but Harry was staring at him. After a few minutes Harry realised that he was staring and started the car, driving them back to Louis house. 

"How did you know where I was Harry?" Louis asked, suddenly realising that he actually didn't tell Harry where they were going.

"Theres only one road Louis, it wasn't hard to figure out."

Louis nodded and they sat in the car for a few moments, Louis with his seatbelt off, Harry with his on.

"Listen Harry I..." Louis started but Harry cut him off.

"Louis we should never talk again."

Louis was shocked and his head went from staring idly at his lap, to making direct eye contact with Harry.

"What?" Louis thought he heard him wrong.

"I don't want to drag you down Louis. Please get out of my car." 

"But why Harry?" 

"We just shouldn't okay? I don't want you to get hurt or something, we shouldn't even be friends, Louis." 

Louis was so mad. He grabbed the handle of the car door and aggresively opened it. Once out of the car, he looked at [Harry](http://www.buzzfeed.com/louispeitzman/the-19-most-precious-harry-styles-gifs?sub=2003091_853714), who had a sorry expression on his face, and slammed the door, storming away. 

Once inside his house he could hear his mother in the lounge room, no doubt surrounded by her equally as obnoxious friends, complaining about how her hair stylist had moved away and she had to have some new guy called _Stephen,_ but Louis didn't give a fuck and when his mother called out to him, he told her to piss off and he walked to his room and locked the door. He looked at the window and his mind flooded with todays events. He was so torn, as soon as his life started to get better, it always becomes worse. 

He cried himself to sleep that night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear users NamelessNarry and FabulousShipper I am v sorry that I lied to you and I did not updating as soon as i said i would (oops). 
> 
> Also my hair colourist moved back to Ireland and now i do have to have some dude called Stephen and I don't like him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are much appreciated babes


End file.
